


Seeing Stars

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mini Fic, Neck Kissing, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Anon requested “AziraCrow neck kisses for the four sentence mini-fic ask”





	Seeing Stars

Crowley presses open-mouth kisses to Aziraphale’s neck and the angel sees stars - bright rivers of galaxies and nebulas swirling before his eyes as the demon travels down to his shoulder, lightly sucking skin and leaving small burn marks along the way. Crowley used to create nebula, Aziraphale reminds himself. Pulled fire out of thin air, seeded the skies with color and light, gifted beauty across a dark Universe.

And God in Heaven … is he still good at it.


End file.
